wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zone 9
by texting Author's note Dear Reader, before you go any farther in this tale I have to tell you, let me just give you a small synopsis of what you are about to be tasting. And a warning. Children, this story you are about to read is going to be gruesome. It’s going to be suspenseful. It might even make you lean over in your chair and throw up. But Dear Reader, what you read here will be true. It will be reality, and it will be cold and hard and unforgiving. Is that not what reality is, though? This little laptop or computer or other device that runs off of the satellites above you and I can only house you for so long, dear friends. Only for so long. The time and conflict in our little Pyrrhia is the equivalent to what us humans would call World War II. However, Dear Reader, this is but a small tale in our little world of Wings of Fire. It isn’t actually WW II, and it’s not actually happening in our dear Pyrrhia. Don’t fret. In this tale, though, a certain party has taken over, yes. Yes, there is a dictator in office. Yes, many, many innocent dragons are dying in the worst possible ways you can imagine. As a matter of fact, the government in this little tale is controlling. So, grossly controlling. The land has been split up in to nine Zones, Dear Reader. Each Zone responsible of course for providing certain services. The soldiers of this corrupt government roam free in the streets of Pyrrhia, the land has nearly plunged into a depression, and no one has had the courage to do anything yet. That’s right. No one. At least, not until now. Not until now have a few brave souls risen up to the challenge. Walked up to the plate. Of course, though, it won’t be easy. People, Dear Reader, are going to die. Are going to be turned into carpeting, maybe even a pair of boots. Bad things will happen. Dragons will be gassed, vivisected, who knows what. Chapter 1 Dear Diary, Today it happened. I’m pretty sure the world knew it would happen, but of course no one could ever be prepared for such a thing. Today the world died, so to say. It was suffering and suffering from the illness of the Flugel’s dominance, and it finally turned belly up and the world died. They started with the SkyWing kingdom and slowly began to spread across Pyrrhia, like some sort of bubonic plague. They apparently had no problems capturing the RainWing rainforest and they demolished what was left of the NightWings. '' They’re going to take over Pyrrhia, people say. They’re going to stamp out whatever freedom we had regained since the Great War. ''They already set up concentration camps, or whatever you would like to call them. I call them Extermination Camps. They call them Concentration Camps. I’m pretty sure the former is more correct than the latter. I… We don’t really have enough food to survive… I-...I-.. ''___________________________________________________''_______ He slammed the dull pencil down on the table next to him, a crack surging up the wood with a sickening snap. Addis swore under his breath quietly, feeling around the dimly lit room for another pencil- and he broke down on the ground, sobs wracking his body. “We don’t have enough food to survive…” He whimpered, moaned. His voice cracked on ‘survive’, and he let out another stifled sob. A dragonet cried somewhere down the street. A crash, and more screaming. Another family was being ripped apart in his little hometown in the SkyWing territory. He pulled himself back up very slowly and shakily, breathing heavily. He heard footsteps outside of his room, and his mother slowly opened the door to peek inside. “Addis…?” She said weakly, and he could see his mother’s ribs beginning to show. Seeing the malnutrition of his parent brought Addis back to a time when the war was only beginning, when his father had been so sure of the Revolution’s success- They would fight back against the Flugel and win. His father had gone out to fight, with that optimistic attitude and can-do way. He didn’t come back. The disgusting sign of the Flugel though- crisscrossed dragon wings… Addis was sure they had taken his father to a Concentration-no, Extermination Camp. He felt like he was going to throw up, but conscious of his mother standing there, watching him with tears in her eyes, he swallowed the bile back. He stood up and walked over to his mom, hugging her lightly and reassuring her, that he, her little Addis, was fine. “I just broke my pencil, is all.” Category:Fanfictions